1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling system that has easily removable ceiling panels resiliently held in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,908 discloses a ceiling with panels having opposite parallel edges that are kerfed but these cooperate with panels to permit upward accessibility while completely concealing the grid. There is no resilient means shown to secure the panels in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,753 discloses a ceiling with panels having opposite parallel edges that are kerfed but some of these kerfs in the panels house L-shaped supportable members which attach to specifically designed support elements in the runners to hold the ceiling panels in place. With a downward force, the supportable members detach from the ceiling structure permitting access above the ceiling panels. This disclosure completely conceals the grid and has no resilient means to secure the panels laterally.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,997 discloses a lay-in ceiling system using panels having one side kerfed to permit easy removal of the panel by moving the opposite edge of the panel upward. There is no resilient means disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,891 discloses a lay-in ceiling system using various metal spring clips to secure the panels into place and to allow downward access by shifting the panel laterally against the clip and then allowing it to lower. The clip is also used to eliminate the possibility of panels shifting and falling from the grid. However, the resilient spring clips are used between the ceiling molding members and the outside unkerfed ceiling panels rather than between individual kerfed ceiling panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,794 shows a lay-in ceiling which uses resilient spring clips to secure ceiling panels into position and allow easy access and removal while providing security in the grid structure. The clips are used between the ceiling molding members and the outside unkerfed ceiling panels rather than between individual kerfed ceiling panels.